


People Like Us

by Shadow_Silvertongue1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Demons, F/M, Family, Gen, Heavenly Host, Humour, Inspired by a Kelly Clarkson Song, Pranks, Romance, it's gonna be great fun, magi, plans are in ruination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Silvertongue1/pseuds/Shadow_Silvertongue1
Summary: Among the Heavenly Host, there's an angel that very few know of except the primordial beings. She's the Eldest One and the favourite of God and his twin sister, the entity known as Magic. When they decide to leave the Heavenly Plains for Earth and let Michael and Lucifer have their fight, she requests to be allowed to follow. God and Magic agree, and bless her with a vessel that is part of the Magi World. She's born, without her angelic memories, as the twin sister of Lily Evans and is gifted her Grace on her eleventh birthday; it allows her to regain her memories and learn how to use her Grace. When James and Lily are killed, she hears her twins last prayer and removes her nephews before anyone else can get to them. This puts a wrench in Dumbledore's plans for the Greater Good...but what does this say for the plans of the Heavenly Host regarding the Winchester's? It's going to be a big ol' mess.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming, it’s our time now._

_Kelly Clarkson_

 

Hanadriel sighed as she considered the argument that was currently raging between her two younger brothers. It was almost completely blown out of proportion, so much so that it was almost a full-blown civil war in Heaven. It wasn’t an argument she fancied getting involved in and knew her Aunt and Father were leaving the Heavenly realms because neither of them desired getting involved either. Father had stated it was a matter of free will and her Aunt had agreed. Shaking her head in agitation, she sighed at the thought that most of the younger angels and the majority of the archangels didn’t know about their Eldest Sister. Many believed that Michael and Lucifer were the eldest two archangels with Gabriel and Raphael being the youngest two but it wasn’t true. Hanadriel was in fact the Eldest and First Born Angel and had been Blessed magically at her Creation. Shortly before the Creation of her younger brother Michael, she’d been sent to stay with her Aunt Magic as her Father had wanted her existence to be kept secret as she was Created and Blessed to be the fourth most powerful being in existence with God, Death and her Father’s Sister, Magic, being the three most powerful beings before her.

There were of course, other beings that had power almost equivalent to her own such as Death’s younger brothers War, Pestilence and Famine, as well as the entity known as Destiny and her twin Fate. Below them were the gods and goddesses of the pantheons who were avatars of the aforementioned entities, who carried out the will of the Primordial Beings. Sighing, Hanadriel continued to walk about the Courtyard Gardens of Magic, private gardens that belonged to her Aunt which only she and her Father currently had permission to enter, her thoughts turning to the two brothers that she knew remembered the Eldest One.

 _“Hanadriel, child.”_ Her Father’s voice sounded, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yes Father? What is it?” she asked, looking around. Her Father’s chuckle echoed around her and she watched as he materialised in front of her.

_“I and Magic have decided to leave the Heavenly Plains for Earth. We grow weary of hearing Michael and Lucifer argue and have no desire to be here when the War starts. As it is a matter of free will, it is up to them to work it out.”_

“I understand Father. I also have no wish to remain and get dragged into this War. Besides, I’ve never been to Earth and it sounds like such a fascinating place with yours and Aunt May’s creatures, Humans and Magi wandering around.” Hanadriel replied with a small smile.

_“Very well. Choose two angels to follow you and I shall give you your first vessels, perhaps among the Magi with Magic’s permission.”_

**_“You have my permission, Brother. I will be delighted to host my favourite niece and her Chosen among my people.”_** Magic said as she materialised next to her brother.

_“Excellent! So, daughter, who are your Chosen companions?”_

“I choose young Gabriel and little Castiel. They are the only two who even remember that I am the Eldest and First Born even if it’s only peripherally.”

_“Ah, two of my better behaved children. Good choice, Hanadriel. When you next wake, you shall be but a newborn babe, a Magi born to two descendants of a Magi and a Human. You shall be the twin of a Magi-child and the younger sister of a Human. Your future will be complex, dark and hard but full of love and laughter. I wish you luck child.”_

“Thank you Father. Enjoy your vacation, the both of you. I’m sure I shall see you one day. Oh, one final question! What of my Grace?”

 ** _“It shall appear to you in a miniature vial attached to a silver necklace upon your eleventh birthday when you need it.”_** Magic answered her niece before, with a flash, Hanadriel knew no more and both God and Magic left the Heavenly Plains.

* * *

 

**_30 th January 1960_ **

_“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Evans, you have two beautiful daughters. Have you thought of names for them?” Nurse Mary asked as she handed the twins to their mother, Rose._

_“Yes, Lily Marie Evans and Violet Hannah Evans.” Rose whispered as she gazed lovingly at her daughters._

* * *

 

**_18 th August 1970_ **

 

_“You’re both freaks! That’s what you are, freaks!” Petunia yelled at her younger sisters. Hana and Lily shared a look before turning to stare at their older sister in a rather eerie manner._

_“We’re not freaks, Petunia.” Lily started._

_“That’s a horrible thing to say.” Hana finished._

_“Well, you are! That’s where you’re going. A special school for freaks. You two and that Snape boy…weirdos, that’s what you three are!” Petunia retorted before running away. The twins sighed, ever since they’d gotten that letter it had brought nothing but trouble between them and their formerly loving sister and they hated it._

* * *

 

**_30 th January 1971_ **

_Violet Hannah Evans and Lily Marie Evans had just gone to bed after celebrating their eleventh birthday when a brief white flash appeared causing Violet, or Hana as she preferred to be called, to stir and sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room trying to find the source of the bright flash of light before her eyes lit upon her side table and the white box that sat upon it._

_“This wasn’t here before.” She murmured before reaching out to grab it. As she did so the box melted away to reveal a miniature vial on a silver necklace. The vial glowed with a faint white light which pulsed in time with her heartbeat._

_“Violet? What is that?” Lily whispered as she got out of bed and walked to her sisters’ side of the room._

_“I don’t know, Lily but I think it’s important. Help me put it on?” Hana asked._

_“What if it’s dangerous?” Lily asked hesitantly as she bit her lip._

_“I don’t think it is. If it was then something would have happened by now, Lily. I’ve been sitting here staring at it for a good ten minutes already. If something was going to happen, it already would have.” Hana replied._

_“Well, alright then.” Lily replied reluctantly as she undid the clasp and her sister lifted her hair so she could put the necklace around her neck. That done, they both returned to their beds. During the night the vial pulsed brighter, but still in time with Hana’s heartbeat, and unlocked some of her memories while she slept._

* * *

 

**_1 st September 1971_ **

_They were in the Hogwarts Great Hall, a magnificent place and the ceiling was amazing too having been charmed to look like the night sky outside. Behind them, they could hear Severus, their first friend and the one to tell them they were witches, arguing with the obnoxious, arrogant boys James Potter and Sirius Black while they were waiting to be sorted._

_“EVANS, LILY!” Lily calmly walked forward as her name was called and approached the tatty looking Sorting Hat sitting on the stool in front of the staff table._

**_Hmmm, what have we here. A strong, intelligent mind no doubt about that and bravery to match. Loyalty to family and friends and ambition aplenty…but where to put you?_ **

**_‘If you please, Mr Hat, I’d prefer either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.’_** _Lily responded mentally. The hat chuckled._

 ** _Yes, yes I see. Before I sort you, you may call me Henry…and come speak to me any time, I enjoy a curious mind and a good conversation from time to time, which I certainly don’t get from any of the staff. Anyway, better be_ …GRYFFINDOR!!** _The hat, Henry, shouted the last part out loud and Lily hopped off the stool after Henry was removed from her head and made her way to the Gryffindor table with much applause._

_“EVANS, VIOLET!” Hana rolled her eyes. She’d been going by a variation of her middle name for as long as she could remember. Equally as calm as her twin before her, she walked up to the front and sat on the stool, waiting for the professor to put the hat on her head._

**_Oho, what do we have here, hmm? The Eldest and First Born of God it seems and Magic’s Blessed to boot. Not to mention you’re also the twin sister of a Miss Lily Evans. What a mixture! Let’s see now…very intelligent, cunning and ambitious, brave and loyal in equal measure. Hmm, difficult…very difficult. Where to put you?_ **

**_‘I’d be grateful if you’d put me with my twin, Mr Hat. I’d loathe for her to put up with that prat James Potter and his cronies by herself. I just know they’re going to go to Gryffindor too!’_ ** _Hana requested._

 ** _It’s Henry, dear girl. And you’re probably right regarding Mr Potter and his friends. Also, I’d request you come with your sister and give a good conversation from time to time. Very well then…_ GRYFFINDOR _…it is. Good luck, child._** _The House of Lions clapped and cheered loudly as Hana made her way over to her sister. From the corner of her eye she could see James and Sirius scowling at her even as Severus frowned, knowing he was probably headed for Slytherin._

* * *

 

 **** **_26 th July 1979_ **

_“I can’t believe you’re marrying that prat, Lily! After all he put me and Sev through at school, after all those pranks he used to try to impress you…all it takes is him wooing you in our last year when you both got the Head Prefects positions and now with this bloody war going on to boot!” Hana exclaimed as she and Lily sat in their shared apartment, drinking a glass of wine each._

_“I know, Vi. I just…want some happiness that’s not provided by friends or relatives in these dark times. If he can provide it, then so be it. Not to mention, it’s more or less a marriage of convenience. Besides, you dated Remus in school and while he didn’t bully you or Sev out right, he never actually stopped his friends from doing so either, which makes you a bit of a hypocrite, Violet.” Lily retorted causing her twin to sigh._

_“I know, Lily. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Hana asked pulling out the puppy eyes._

_“Fine, fine. I forgive you. Now, can you be happy for me?”_

_“Yes, of course but don’t expect me to not hex or prank your fiancé every now and again. He deserves it. And you have to make up with Sev before he does anything stupider than he’s already done.”_

_“Alright, fine. I’ll send an owl to Sev. I do kind of miss him too.” Lily confessed. Hana cheered and grinned at her twin whose cheeks were flushed pink._

* * *

 

**_31 st July 1980_ **

_“Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter! You have two healthy baby boys. Would you like to hold them?” Mediwitch Louise asked as she wheeled the hospital crib towards Lily Potter’s bedside._

_“Of course we do!” James scoffed as he walked around to the crib to look at the two boys. Lily glared at James, his rudeness was terrible. He had two heirs and she hoped he wouldn’t get rid of one of them since purebloods generally preferred one child at first and then would have more if they so desired. “Which is First Born?” he demanded._

_“The one on the right, sir. What will you name him?” Mediwitch Louise asked nervously as she produced the birth certificates for both boys. As he picked up the one on the right, the babe opened his eyes revealing the greenest of green eyes, just like his mother._

_“Hadrian James Potter. Harry for short. My wife can name the second child.” He said haughtily. Lily sighed and wished she’d listened to her sister. When she’d gotten to know James in their final year he’d seemed nice enough, if a bit obnoxious and arrogant but now he was just plain rude and was turning into a cruel man. She sat up as the Mediwitch passed her the second child and put quill to certificate to write the child’s name. The second babe opened hazy eyes revealing the purest of blue and Lily instantly fell in love. She knew both her boys would grow up strong and handsome._

_“His name is Castiel William Potter. Cas for short.” The Mediwitch nodded and wrote the name down before sending copies of the certificates away to the Hospitals Archives, the Ministry’s Archives and Gringotts._

* * *

 

**_31 st October 1981_ **

_A bang was heard as the front door was blown in and Voldemort walked in. James looked at the man in horror before turning to shout up the stairs where his wife was putting the boys to bed._

_“Lily! Take the boys and run! He’s here!” James quickly turned and pointed his wand at Voldemort, causing the feared man to laugh a high pitched cackle._

_“So you think you can best me, Lord Voldemort? Surrender now and I might be willing to spare your life!” the man demanded._

_“Never! As long as I live you will never have my wife or children!” James spat vehemently._

_“Very well.” Voldemort said, the battle commencing. James hoped he’d be able to hold out until his wife got the children out. Alas, he barely lasted ten minutes against the powerhouse that was the Dark Lord and the killing curse was the last thing he ever heard._

_Upstairs, Lily waved her wand around her boys setting up the necessary protections before cutting her hand open and smearing her blood around the edges of the crib which she’d carved with runes. She heard the thump of her husband’s body hitting the floor downstairs as she finished up the ritual and wept at the thought of not being able to watch her boys grow up. She sent up a quick prayer that Hana would get there before anyone else could and take the boys. She didn’t want them in the hands of someone like Petunia and the fat tub of lard that masqueraded as her husband. Lily let her wand fall to the floor as she stood protectively in front of her boys just before the door was blasted open._

_“Step aside, girl.” The Dark Lord demanded._

_“Please not my babies. Please take me instead. Don’t kill my babies, please.” Lily begged._

_“Stand aside, girl!”_

_“No, please! Not my babies! Please! Take me instead!”_

_“Avada Kedavra!” the green death spell flashed and hit Lily in the chest. The woman fell to the floor dead. The twins looked up at the man curiously and he sneered at them. The last thing he remembered was throwing the killing curse at the eldest child before being ripped from his body with a flare of pain and a scream. Lily’s ritual and sacrifice of her life had saved them both._

_They sat in their cribs crying when Hana found them, completely unharmed except for two identical lightning bolt scars on the right side of their foreheads. Sighing softly she picked the two up and, with a glance at her deceased sister’s body she disappeared with a near silent fluttering of wings only moments before Severus and Sirius came rushing in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter is up! And I’ve decided on one pairing so far…Hanadriel will be paired with Gabriel. Despite the fact they’re technically siblings, it’s not incest as angels aren’t related the same way humans are so, as long as their vessels remain unrelated then it’s not incest. Besides while Gabriel was peripherally aware of Hanadriel, he didn’t actually know her since she was mostly hidden away from all the other angels. Her existence was mostly rumour and myth among the angels since none of them had ever seen her and they very rarely heard her on the ‘Angel Radio’. Again, if you don’t like it then don’t read it. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own…I just like playing in the sandbox.

* * *

_31 st July 1991, America_

 

“Aunty Hana! Aunty Hana! Wake up, wake up!” Two boys happily jumped onto her bed and started bouncing. Hana groaned and tried to roll over to go back to sleep, to no avail.

“Boys, what have I said about waking me up in the morning?” she grumbled.

“That we’ll get tickled until we can’t breathe?” Castiel asked, grinning cheekily.

“That we’ll get chased around the house until our legs give out?” Hadrian suggested, also grinning.

“That’s right. Now get back here, you little monkeys!” Hana roared as she swooped down and grabbed Cas and Harry by the ankles as they tried to run away. She quickly pinned them down and started tickling them furiously.

“Uncle! Uncle! We give!” they chimed in unison, tears of laughter running down their faces ten minutes later. Hana sat up and, hands on her hips, mock glared at them which only served to make them giggle again.

“Good. Now no more waking me up in the morning until I’ve had my coffee, understood?” she asked, staring at them.

“But Aunty Hana, it’s our birthday today! We turn eleven today!” They exclaimed, with pouts and puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, is it? I forgot!” Hana teased, watching their faces fall.

“You forgot about our birthday?” they asked sadly, tears filling their eyes. Hana giggled.

“Of course not you silly monkeys! Where’s your Uncle Gabe? He should have breakfast ready soon.”

“He’s in the kitchen! He was cooking when we came to wake you up.” The twins replied cheerfully.

“Alright then scamps, off to the kitchen with you while I get dressed.” She said fondly, shooing them out of hers and Gabriel’s room. She’d met Gabriel when she and the boys had moved to the States after she got tired of dealing with Dumbledore and the British Ministry demanding she give the twins over so they could place them in ‘a proper magical home’  or ‘with the boys proper guardian’ which either meant that Dumbledore wanted to place them with Petunia where they’d be abused or the Ministry wanted to place them with a Dark family, likely the Malfoys, where they’d be abused and or killed by the Dark Lord’s followers. Either option was not a good one, so she’d moved them all to the USA. It was a magical dead-zone for most Magi as the magic here was Wild and Untamed which meant if a Magi came here then they’d turn twisted soon enough and lose their magic. Fortunately for her and the twins, she knew how to set up protections which was partly how they’d met Gabriel or Loki as he’d originally introduced himself.

 

_Flashback Start_

_“Three little Magi, hmm? What are you doing here?” Loki asked as he suddenly popped up behind the trio while they were shopping. Hana whirled around, a spell shooting from her wand. Loki yelped and only just managed to duck the orange spell headed for him. Whatever spell that was, he knew it meant no good for him. Hana growled, brandishing her wand as she stood protectively in front of her nephews._

_“What do you want, feather duster?!” She snarled. Loki looked surprised, he hadn’t heard that term before._

_“Feather duster? That’s a new one.” Loki remarked chuckling. He peered around her side and looked at the twins in their pram for a few minutes before he dodged another spell heading his way._

_“Answer the question! What. Do. You. Want.” She snapped, her wand tip glowing with the beginnings of another spell._

_“Alright, alright! Sheesh! I was just curious as to why there were Magi around. Few of your kind ever comes here due to all the Wild Magic and the fact most places around here are a magical dead-zone.” Loki replied, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. Hana relaxed minutely and lowered her wand a bit, still wary of the Trickster with wings._

_“Fine. We came here to escape the backwards world that is Wizarding Britain. Better to be in a magical dead-zone than to end up as pawns for some assholes game of chess. Happy?” she huffed, turning to the side so she could check her sleeping nephews while still keeping the Trickster in her sight._

_“What’s with the feather duster comment anyway?” he asked as he watched her tend to her nephews._

_“Aside from the fact you have six massive golden wings?” she replied archly, raising a brow._

_“Wait! You can see my wings? You’re not supposed to be able to see my wings! Who are you?! No human or Magi can see my wings!” Loki demanded loudly, panicking. Unfortunately that caused the twins to wake and start crying. Hana looked at him angrily and Loki shrunk back from her glare._

_“Now look what you’ve done, asshole! You’ve woken my nephews!”_

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean to!” he replied, feeling like a scolded child. There was something about this woman that made him feel like a fledgling again when in her presence. It was similar to how he felt when he was scolded by Reviel after pranking one of his older siblings. He watched as she picked the twins up individually and held them, trying to get them to calm down._

_“Shh, shh. It’s alright, Harry. It’s alright, Cas. There, there, no need to cry now.” She whispered to them softly. Loki couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight as both boys calmed before catching sight of him. His breath caught in his throat as two pairs of the brightest coloured eyes in emerald and sapphire looked at him. Unthinkingly, he took a step forward wanting to know more about the eyes that stared at him with such intensity. Hana turned to look at him and smirked as the twins shifted in her arms so they could stare at him again. Both boys quickly shared a look before turning back to him and reaching out. He stepped closer and was startled when he felt his wings being touched. Usually touching an angel’s wings was a big no-no and an even bigger no-no to touch an archangel’s wings but what caught him off guard was that these two little Magi could touch them in the first place._

_“How? How can they touch my wings?” he asked in a strangled tone._

_“I’m not sure.” Hana admitted, even though she knew her nephews could see and touch her own wings which had been a surprise at the time. She was glad her magic could make them invisible to all creatures. Otherwise she’d have been in trouble by now._

_“Who are you, anyway?” he asked._

_“Violet Hannah Evans. These are my nephews, Hadrian James and Castiel William Potter. I commonly go by Hana though. I know what you are and what you’re pretending to be but who are you?” she asked after answering his question._

_“Loki, at your service.” He said with a grin and a short bow. She raised an eyebrow._

_“That may be who you’re pretending to be but mark my words, I will get your real name eventually.”_

_“Maybe. We’ll see.” He chuckled before disappearing with a sound of fluttering wings. Hana sighed, rolled her eyes and placed her nephews back in their pram so she could continue shopping not noticing the single golden feather that rested in each of her nephews’ hands._

_Flashback End_

 

Sighing, she sook herself out of her thoughts and continued to shower and dress. It was her nephews’ birthdays today after all and she had places to take them and gifts to give them.


End file.
